


Passionate Kiss

by JustSimon



Category: Oyadori no Ko (Video Game), Pilgrim (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, First Kiss, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: After creating of alliance Emokinia and Alice realized that they not close enough, evil girls decided to fix it.
Relationships: Alice/Emokinia





	Passionate Kiss

Everything seemed to fine, Emokinia now live in Alice's mansion on a second floor, but with time something were wrong, both evil girls don't felt themselves right, Emokinia decided to made a first step and moved herself to Alice on a seventh floor.   
'Ohayo Alice' "Ohayo Emokinia, do you want something?" 'Yeah, i am here to talk with you.' "Interesting, go on." 'Well, even if we live together it seems to me that we, well separated too much.' "Go on." 'And i thought that something is off in that.' "You know Emokinia i thought same, so how about you now will be live on a seventh floor with me?" 'Sounds good, but i have a question, how you sleep here? I don't see any furniture in this place.' "Let me show you my trick."   
Alice clapped by her hands three times and all furniture has appeared from the walls.   
'That's a very good trick, i have an idea, let's make an oath.' "An oath?" 'Oath that we will be together forever.'   
Alice walked closer to Emokinia. "Sadao-chan, let's make this oath by a kiss." 'Mary... I don't mind, but i have a problem, but to be honest, i not sure how to do it, i never did that before, even this vessel of mine don't have an any idea how to kiss.' "Just follow my lead."   
Alice made another step to Emokinia,took her for a waist, her partner put her hands on Alice's shoulders and then they kissed with a passion.   
"By this kiss i Mary swear that i always be together with Sadao. 'So be it.'   
From that day Mary and Sadao, more known as Alice and Emokinia were always together, they even sleep in one bed, of course they never forgot about their revenge to arch-nemesises, but in free days, evil girls spend time with each other.


End file.
